Reactions
by P.o.T.t.Y.F.a.N.x
Summary: Scorpius annoys the hell out of Rose, but she pays attention when he says he has a proposition for her. All he wants - is a reaction. NOT AT ALL like my other Stories! My first Lime/Smut!M for a reason!R


**MAJOR WARNING IF YOU'VE READ MY OTHER STORIES**!

Seriously! I just wanted to try and see if I could write an 'M' rated story, kinda a dare from my friends as well, so yeah, if you don't like it you don't like it! Also I have absolutely _no_ experience with guys – seriously none, so sorry if its not realistic or blah-de-blaaah. And I'd really appreciate a review for my first Lemon/Smut story – probally my last as well! Once again – entirely different everything! Please don't hate me – but review (: Okay? Sigh, I'm so nervous publishing this – can you tell? Gah! I'm just really really worried - hope you like it, so _Please please _Let me know your thoughts! Xo

* * *

**Reactions**

"Weasley."

She slammed her book shut, taking a deep breath before she turned around. She knew who it was of course, no-one else would be in the library at this time of night. It was warm in the Library. She wasn't even wearing her robes, just her uniform.

"Malfoy." She stated, turning to face him.

"What Weasley? I haven't even spoken to you yet and you look pissed off!"

"That's right I'm pissed off you wanker."

She scooped up the book and walked over to the table, slamming down her satchel.

She pulled out her Transfiguration homework, only looking up when she heard a soft thud.

Her forehead creased when she realised that the noise had been Malfoy himself sitting opposite her. Feeling irritated she addressed him, not even given him the grace to meet his eyes.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

He merely tilted his head at her quizzically, leaning forward slightly as though he was examining her. Making him look like an inquisitive puppy, though the rest of his appearance argued with that.

He was far from 'cute'. He was the most desirable male in the whole of Hogwarts. There was really something about him that no girl could exactly describe. He had a presence and a way with words, that no-one, rather no girl could ever say no to.

Except for Rose Weasley. She contrasted with him in all ways.

She had deep coppery brown hair that flowed down her shoulders in perfect waves, whereas his platinum blonde hair was messy and always in his eyes, not too short, but not too long.

He had deep gray eyes, that not only charmed, but seemed to pierce the soul. And her eyes were a dark blue, so clear on some days, but cloudy on others.

They were a mystery to everyone, but mainly to each other.

For that, she hated him.

"Am I really that irritating?" He asked, feeling slightly annoyed that she didn't deem him decent enough to even look up from her homework. Clearly she was doing some _riveting_ work.

"I think you know the answer to that one Malfoy."

She dipped her quill into the ink well and began to scribble furiously on a piece of parchment, stopping after a few sentences.

"Are you going to watch me the whole time?"

She knew how this was going to go. He just wouldn't leave her alone.

"No _Weasley_." He said, swinging back on his chair in a pompous manner. He could turn the most laidback and fun loving action into a self righteous act by a stuck up prat.

"I have a proposition for you."

He was using his voice that tended to make girls melt, yet Rose felt like snorting at him.

She laughed under her breath, deciding against a snort and her eyes still glued to her parchment.

"Hmmm, does it involve say, you leaving me alone for the next seven or so years?"

She could be so lucky.

"No." he paused as her heart sunk.

"But it could do."

He smirked when she sat up straighter and finally paid attention. She flicked her hair over her shoulder, and abandoned her quill, to his obvious pleasure. His signature smirk was now gracing his features.

"Well go on then." She said, interrupting the silence that was in the air.

He chuckled deep in his throat. She amused him immensely.

"Well, it's quite simply really." He began in his confident tone, and she was immediately put off. She considered going back to her homework, before deciding that listening to him might actually shut him up.

"For the next," he paused momentarily, eyes twinkling, "lets say . . . fifteen minutes, I'll try to get a reaction out of you. If I do – get a reaction, I win. If I don't, you win."

Simple enough, wasn't it?

"Er, right." She said. It seemed too vague for her liking.

"So you're just going to try annoy the hell out of me for the next quarter hour?"

It wasn't like he didn't do that already . . .

"More or less." He said, grinning mischievously.

"What do we get if we win?"

He seemed surprised that she was even considering the wager, and honestly she was as well.

Perhaps it was the fact that she could finally get something out of their annoy meetings, apart from being extremely irritated and grumpy, of course.

"I'll do whatever you want. If you want me to leave you alone, I will."

She narrowed her eyes.

"What about if you win?"

"The same thing. I get," He paused, trying to word it right "'One wish' so to speak."

She began to weigh out the pros and cons; she figured she was very likely to win, she already ignored him on a daily basis.

"And what exactly does a reaction entail?" She pondered.

"Giving in. You know telling me to stop bugging you. No noises or talking, I guess."

She nodded. Seemed fair enough. She looked at her watch. If she won this easy stupid challenge of Malfoy's he would leave her alone. Think about the amount of homework she could do without him harassing her about every little detail.

"Alright, fine." She said, nodding in agreement. His mouth split into a wide grin, not a genuine smile though, of course. Nothing about Malfoy was genuine.

She held out her hand, at which he raised his eyebrows.

"What? It's not a deal till we shake on it."

He obliged and shook her hand.

She looked at him questioningly. Any minute now he would begin to irritate her, but there was a look in his eyes she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"So when do the fifteen minutes start-" She began in confusion. But he cut her off by signalling 'shh'.

She realised it must have begun.

Once again she looked to him. Confused.

Wasn't he supposed to be getting a reaction out of her?

Oh well, so far so good. She was definitely going to win. Shrugging she reached for her quill, as he stood up from the table, his eyes on her as he made his way around, till he stood right next to her. She presumed it was some kind of tactic, and continued her work.

He spun her chair towards him, causing her to drop her quill in fright, making a splash on her parchment. She frowned. She would get him for that later.

They were face to face. Clearly he was going to insult her whilst being in her personal space, or merely irritate her even more. The silence was already getting to her. He looked into her eyes and she felt uncomfortable.

His eyes dropped down from hers, and she felt herself let out a breath of air that she hadn't realised she was holding.

Slowly but surely he knelt down before her, till his head was just above the height of her knees. He moved closer, till he was almost touching her, and slowly unbuttoned the sleeves of his long sleeved shirt and rolled them up to his elbows.

She was extremely bewildered, and found herself admiring his long pale fingers. Perfect hands for playing the piano she thought, dispelling the thought that suddenly entered her mind about what else in fact those hands could do. He then looked up to her, his face unreadable.

She frowned slightly. Perhaps he was going to mockingly propose to her? That would definitely piss her off.

She watched him intently; he seemed somewhat hesitant – still staring at her eyes.

Then he made one sudden movement that shocked her completely.

He reached his hand out, and ran it up her calf slowly, but carefully. Still painfully keeping eye contact with Rose. She shuddered involuntarily, and he quirked his eyebrow at her smugly, removing his hand from her leg to her relief. She inwardly cursed.

Please just let him insult me, from now?

She had not expected this. She shifted on her seat uncomfortably as he returned his hand to her leg, this time more confidently. Her breath caught in her throat.

She wanted to say something damn it!

"Glad you wore a skirt to School today, are we Weasley?"

She frowned; she was regretting wearing a skirt immensely. She was trying as hard as she could to ignore his persistent little finger and the back of his palm that was softly caressing her lower leg.

His gaze finally dropped from her eyes, and she felt somewhat relived, she looked around the library. It was still definitely empty.

She instantly lost her feeling of relief and felt uneasy as he grasped her ankles slightly, and ever so slowly pulled her legs away from each other, though not wide enough for him to see her underwear.

She gasped, not only because of the air temperature, but because something finally clicked in her brain.

"Not having a reaction, are we Weasley?"

He smirked at her wickedly as she frowned. Shaking her head. So this was his game.

She felt enraged. There were several well worded sentences she would've liked to say to him, but she would not lose the Bloody deal! If this was how he was going to get a reaction out of her, she could only imagine what his 'one wish' would be. Plus, Weasley's never lost against anyone, just because Malfoy's game was so dirty didn't mean she should pull out and give up!

He was just kneeling there in front of her watching her intently. Which she preferred. She dreaded his next move. But even he wouldn't have the cheek to do much more, she reasoned.

She watched as he returned his warm hand to its previous position, and it began to snake its way up her leg, leaving a line of tingly goosebumps behind it. Rose gripped the seat.

Why the hell had she agreed to this?

He reached her knee, and slid his palm to the inside of her leg as she squirmed slightly.

He was so warm and delicate, he began to trace circles on the inside of her leg, just above the knee. His eyes were flicking from her long pale legs to her face. But she was desperately ignoring him.

Despite the utter repulsion she was feeling, as well as disappointment in herself, she was feeling something warm in the pit of her stomach, kind of like butterflies but more intense.

She half closed her eyes, and breathed heavily, as she felt his hands palm her knees slightly, gently coaxing her legs open. Her eyes flashed open at an instant.

She shouldn't be letting him do this.

Not that it was affecting her. At all.

He pushed her legs apart a little further, and his hand moved up her leg even more.

She felt her muscles tense slightly. Why had she worn . . .

"Green Weasley? Who would've known, a Slytherin at heart."

She opened her mouth to talk and he raised his eyebrows at her. She shut it, resorting to poking her tongue out at him as he chuckled softly. His hands remained on her legs.

"Personally I think it's a good colour on you." He said, as she rolled her eyes.

How had she let herself get into such a compromising position?

Her skirt had rode right up. She was breathless, in the library of all places, and Malfoy of all people, was practically up her skirt. Up her skirt! The thought of it made her want to vomit. So why wasn't she. . ?

He inched even closer to her, she felt at ease as his hands stayed mid thigh. He hadn't quite ventured to touching or even taking off her green underwear that he seemed to like.

He brought his face level to her knee, and she narrowed her eyes at him in a way that clearly said 'Oh no you didn't'.

Slipping one hand down her leg he grasped her ankle, and settled himself between her legs. He brought his mouth to the inside of her knee, and planted a gentle yet slow kiss, smirking on her skin as she shivered slightly. He brought his eyes up to met hers finding to his pleasure they were shut.

Had he finally broken through her remarkable ability to not react?

He moved back from her slightly and her eyes flashed open, meeting his. She glared at him.

He leant back in, kissing once again in the same place, then shifting his body slightly as he began to make a trail of kisses. Rose grasped onto her seat. Biting down on her lips hard, stopping the noise that she knew was bound to emerge.

Watching her closely he saw what was happening, and paused, mid thigh, deciding to return to his original position of just above the knee. This time planting open mouthed kisses, enjoying her uncomfortable shifting in the chair and moving his other hand up from around her ankle.

Using only one finger he traced a line up and down her calf muscle, whilst reaching her mid thigh once again with his mouth.

She refused to close her eyes this time, her body was fooling her into thinking that this was an enjoyable experience. And was instead concentrated immensely hard on the book shelf she could see in the distance. She could just make out the books that were on the top shelf. _'Magical Maladies with Michael Martin' _She read in her head, completely ignoring the tongue that was making its way slightly higher than ever before on her leg.

"Not going to react yet Weasley?"

She could tell he was amused, but didn't even want to look at his face. She just shook her head, making her hair fly out in all directions. He raised his eyebrows, and decided to try to push her further.

He gripped both her knees, and slid his hands right up the line of her legs, almost touching the edge of her knickers. She flinched slightly, and he tilted her head.

The girl was unmoveable.

"Still no reaction?"

His voice was so soft, so teasing. How had she not noticed the beauty of it before? It was like liquid velvet, she met his eyes briefly before shaking her head, though the air of confidence had faded slightly. He smiled crookedly. He knew just what to do.

He bit the inside of her thigh, looking up to watch her face. She seemed shocked, but also in pain, she was breathing very heavily, her chest rising and falling. It was rather mesmerising, he thought.

He smirked. She was in the palm of his hands. A few more movements and she would have to make some kind of noise, or say something.

"Got anything to say Weasley?"

She remained still this time, her eyes shut tight. Though he took this as a no, he knew he was really getting to her.

He breathed heavily. He would have to venture further than he intended in order to win this deal.

He inched his hands further up her legs, And rubbed against her through her knickers slightly.

He looked up at her, and she shook her head, practically begging for mercy. Shutting her eyes once again.

When still he had no reaction he took a step further, slipping his hand under the edge of her underwear slightly, and remaining there for a few seconds before moving swiftly in, brushing up against her.

He chuckled, and her eyes flicked open, meeting his as he looked up to her. She was shifting on her seat, apparently involuntary, she looked uncomfortable, but at ease. Her eyes where asking him what he had found funny, so he obliged with an answer.

"I'd say being this _wet_ counts as a reaction, don't you?"

She looked enraged, and moved further forward on her seat, only causing him to rub against her accidentally.

Her lips parted slightly, and he began to smile. Taking a deep breath, he built up his courage, and gently rubbed at her entrance, not quite breaking through. His eyes flicked up to her one last time.

Suddenly his head was filled with doubts. She wasn't reacting, so clearly wasn't enjoying herself. He felt guilty. What the hell had he been thinking? Carried away that's what it was. He had taken advantage…

He moved away from her slightly, her eyes were still shut, and he brought himself to slowly withdraw his hand and away from her body entirely.

Her eyes flickered open immediately, and he knew he had done wrong.

She frowned at him, and opened her mouth as if to speak, before changing her mind. He was puzzled momentarily before she lunged at him, trying to grab his hand.

She was breathing heavily as he moved his hand just put of her reach.

"I-I-" She stuttered out breathlessly.

He looked at her, before his mouth spread into what was undoubtedly a winning grin.

"Is that a reaction Weas-"

She interrupted him, fiercely and demandingly. "I don't care about this stupid deal Malfoy. Just don't bloody stop!"

She was at his mercy, and finally admitting to it. He smirked.

"Don't stop doing what exactly, Weasley?"

He asked, tilting his head like he had earlier on in the evening. He wanted her to beg for it.

He leaned forwards, reaching out to her as his hands made their way back up her leg, and gently traced the outline of her knickers.

"That!" She hissed, grabbing his hands and holding them there.

He raised his eyebrows. This is what he had hoped for all along.

"I think you've forgotten something Weasley."

"W-ha-t?" She stuttered out, as he traced circles inside her thighs.

"I won. I get what _I_ want."

"P-please." She said, shaking and wide eyed as he brushed past her once again, and shuddering as he began to kiss her leg.

"I'll do anything. Any- thiiing." She slurred the end of her sentence, as he brought his hands back up to the part of her body that wanted him most.

"Kiss me." He said simply, and she opened her eyes suddenly.

"Wait, no. Date me." He said indecisively.

"Whi-ch one?" She said, and a moan escaped her lips. His pants seemed somewhat tighter.

"Both. If you want this." He moved away and she pulled him close, quickly. Pressing her lips to his, expecting nothing but a peck.

She felt electrified, and found that she couldn't and wouldn't stop kissing him. He licked her bottom lip, as the kiss deepened and their tongues found a rhythm a harmony.

He became so enthusiastic he seized her around the thighs and lifted her up with him, moving her onto the table. Plonking her down and leaning over her ominously. He placed himself between her legs and pressed himself closer to her. He left her mouth breathless, and began to kiss a trail down her neck this time.

She was glad the deal was over, and she happily made noises that seemed to spur him on. To encourage him. He fiddled with the buttons of her top, and slowly undid them all, to reveal.

"Red on the top Weasley?" He fingered her red lacy bra, a hungry look in his eyes.

She licked her lips and looked up at him. His hair was ruffled and messier than usual, though she thought it suited him. And his lips were irresistibly red. His tie was askew. She had the urge to rip his clothes off, right then and there. All thoughts of hatred were put aside in this moment. They way he had made her feel, just moments before was worth it. At this point she was past giving a damn.

"I'm a Gryffindor at heart." She mumbled right before his lips crashed onto hers once more.

Somehow a kiss was more intimate than what he had been doing to her previously, she pondered the thought right before . . .

He discarded her shirt completely, and pushed her back so she was lying down.

She knew what was coming. She bit her lip in expectation.

He flicked her skirt up onto her stomach, and reran his hands up her legs. She felt her legs tingle under his touch. His warm breath tickled her legs as he made his way up. And slowly but surely yanked down her ruined knickers, discarding of them instantly. He hovered over her for what seemed too long to Rose.

"Mal-foy!" She said, squirming uncomfortably. This was absolute torture.

"I want you to say my name."

"Malfoy." She hissed, wiggling against his waiting fingers.

"My first name."

"Fine." She said conceding, still rubbing against the tip of his finger.

"Scorpius-"

His fingers entered her as soon as the word escaped her lips. He began pumping in and out of her in a delicious rhythm. He moved his mouth onto her, and began to use his tongue as well, This sent Rose over the edge and she began to moan louder and louder, not caring who or were they were. She couldn't concentrate on what he was doing, she only knew how it was making her feel, and that he was definitely better than anyone else she had ever been with.

But at that moment she felt a wave ripple through her. She absolutely let go, her orgasm overtook her and her muscles clenched and she came.

She lay there panting, weak at the knees. He slid his fingers out of her, and licked them.

To her surprise he flicked her skirt back down, and lay next to her on the table.

She looked at him, not sure of what to say.

"You still owe me a date Weasley."

She sighed.

"Whatever."

But she was grinning. How could she be hateful to this boy who had those hands. Oh! She shut her eyes, once again.

"Reminiscing already are we?"

She laughed softly. "Not half up yourself, are you?"

"Well, really I was up in your-"

"Enough Malfoy."

"I prefer Scorpius."

"Well I prefer Rose."

"Fine. Rose."

"Fine. Scorpius."

She raised her eyebrows, they were bickering like children.

"What's the time?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, that doesn't really matter, does it?" He said, sounding shifty.

"What have you done Malfoy?"

"Nothing, Rose." He said, before rolling over to kiss her again.

She sighed, if this was hate, one could only imagine what love was like.

Scorpius smirked as they rolled over so she was on top.

Stealthily he flicked his watch towards his bag.

She would never know they'd been in there over an hour, would she?

* * *

So there it was - my first lemonnn! Did I do okay? Tell Me! Cause I'm freaking out :/! I guess I can just delete it of its reaaal crap, right? So sorry if theres any inaccuracies! Tell me your opinion in a lovely review, yeah?

Thanks my darliings! xox


End file.
